My Life as a Half - Primordial
by Caenus
Summary: Summary inside. The story is about a girl being a best friend of the famous Percy Jackson. But Percy just didn't talk to her much because he had hurt her and vice-versa. What if this girl was a child of a tri-blood and a primordial, just hidden and protected by her family. What if this girl was powerful and came to camp half-blood to take a revenge on Percy's life? Read; find out.
1. Summary

**[My Life as a Half – Primordial]**

**Summary :**

Andromeda ( Intinium's) life has been anything but perfect.

She possess an impulsive reaction and has slight dyslexia.

She get into (a lot of ) trouble ; either pissed off or just in a bad mood.

Andromeda's mother , Rose , decided to train her, with the knowledge that her daughter is a ( sort of) demigod. Together with her brother , they molded Andromeda into a fighting machine. Every kind of weapons ; swords , knife, a bow , a spear , a gun , etc. She mastered fighting and created some powerful combos, but there's just one problem.

Andromeda doesn't have the spirit to hurt anybody.

She was just too innocent. Too pure and too kind.

But it all changed.

Her family ; her uncle and her mother. Dead.

They were saving Andromeda from her death.

It turns out that the king of the gods ( Zeus ) felt a powerful presence and that turns out to be none other than Andromeda.

Zeus, being the paranoid bastard that he is, send off the deadliest and the most gruesome monsters there is, and their mission ; kill the powerful demigod.

But Rose and Gabriel (Andromeda's uncle), have known it all along. They were expecting this but they didn't though it would be this **soon.**

So they send off Andromeda to the only safe haven there is ; Camp Half – Blood, knowing that the camp would protect her from the monsters.

During their trip, they were visited by some monsters but it was bearable, until their last stand in the hill of the said camp.

The monsters wandering about this _demigod, _had picked off their scent.

Not only Andromeda but also her guardians.

Turns out that both of them where demigods.

Rose being a tri- blood.

There were monsters cornering them.

Cyclops, dracaenas, gorgons, the minotaur, hellhounds , etc.

It was their last stand.

Together, (Rose and Gabriel) they fought off the monsters.

They were doing a spectacular job at not being hit or stabbed.

They hacked, slashed, dodged and kicked.

What they didn't know was that, the manticore was behind Andromeda's back. And being the innocent girl that she is, decided to not fight and get killed.

Unfortunately for the minotaur, Gabriel saw them and rushed towards their direction. Taking the hit of the pincer, and stabbed his sword at the creature's weakest spot.

The monster was disintegrating, but the damage was done.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw mom distracted, making the monster, a nemean lion, able to land a fatal wound.

It was just enough of her will power to found it's strongest point and stabbed it, making it disappear like a shower of golden dusts.

The two of them were the last monsters.

There were blood spewed everywhere.

I wanted so bad too cry, but I couldn't I _have_ to be strong.

The last words my uncle said was : _Don't be afraid, darling. Do not give up and lastly, be __**strong.**_

Then, he was gone.

His body were just lying there, motionless.

Seconds later, his corpse was gone in golden dusts.

I was left there shocked, then I remember my mother.

As quick as a lightning, I got to her and sobbed.

I couldn't help it!

My two families, gone!

Now I was all alone.

''Shh...baby, don't cry. Mama's just taking a nap. I promise you me and your uncle, we will be together someday.'' My mother cooed.

''Mom! You will not die! I-I'll just get the kit.. An-and...I-I'll..''

''Shh..baby, I didn't said I was going to _die_. Just a nap , sweetie. And you're an expert in medicine, sweetheart, but I'm afraid you can't heal this. It's too deep.''

Okay, that's it! I was holding back tears and sadness for her sake, but I couldn't keep this up! So I let it all out : the sadness, rage , the abandonment. I was sobbing hysterically.

*sob *sob *sob

''M-*sob*- mom, *sob* y-you ar-aren't *sob* going to die!''

''Be strong, sweetie. And remember this, you are strong. You are not weak. And don't let anyone get to you. Now I'm off to see you're idiotic uncle.''

*sob *sob* sob

Then she was dead.

*****  
What will happen to Andromeda? Will she change for her own good? Will she be strong or will she crumble like a plastic? Where will she go? Will she met friends or even foes along the way?

All of this will be answered.

Just read and find out!


	2. Chapter 1 : I Punched an Ugly Bully

**[My Life as a Half - Primordial]**

**Chapter 1 ****: I Punched an Ugly Bully**

Look, I didn't want to live like _this._

I don't want to put my life on the line.

I don't want being chased down by _things _that supposed to be _myths_ but weren't.

I didn't _want _any of _these_.

But I did.

I did get chased by 'things' and my life _is_ on the line.

It gets people like _me _killed in _painful , __**nasty**_ ways. And trust me on this, when I say 'nasty', I _really _mean **nasty**.

* * *

My name's Andromeda Intinium Rodriguez. I'm a 12 year old girl.

Independent. Stubborn. Caring.

That's the three things mainly visible about me.

My mom, Rose, enrolled me in Yancy Academy ; a boarding school where kids like me go.

In there, you could describe me as an, well, an **outcast.**

I don't really much speak ,much less communicate with others.

I'm really the type of girl who sits at the back of the class and had a world of her own.

One thing you should know about Yancy Academy, is that the people here are anything but good.

I don't get bullied here very much, but of course, you can't always be **not **_be _ bullied. Specially to the kind of people I belong in ; the loser section.

* * *

So I'm just here sitting in my pre- Algebra class when Nancy Bobofit , a kleptomaniac red – headed bully, threw spit balls at my back .

And of course, Mrs. Dodds , our substitute teacher, wasn't seeing anything.

It's kind of unfair ,really , the bad guy (Nancy) gets to have a special treatment from the teacher while the good guy (me) gets the evil eye.

So here I am, desperately trying to keep my cool from strangling that pig.

Unfortunately, I had enough of it.

I'm not the only person where 'the pig group' (Nancy and her ugly friends) bullies.

We're three actually ; me, Percy Jackson and his crippled best friend , Grover Underwood.

I guess I'm the first one of the three to actually stood up from ugly Nancy.

* * *

Seething, I turned my back and stood up, facing a gorilla's face ( a.k.a Nancy Bobofit) and bellowed :

''Will you _stop what you're _doing? Geez, Bobofit! I know you're _that_ and all but can't you _mind your goddamn business and shut the _hell up?!''

After finishing my rant, only did I realize what kind of trouble I got myself into ; the attention of the whole class.

And as predicted ,the class stopped ( even the 'it couple' of the school stopped making out) and turn to the two of us (well basically , Nancy's shocked face. Well I would be surprise too if the one you bully who didn't really care much about anything much less have the effort to look up and see, cursed and yelled in front of your face with the whole class watching it. )

A minute later, my fire had cooled down a _little_ bit.

And the class was very _quite._

Not a _very_ good sign.

Cutting the whole 'tough act', I managed to stutter.

'' Uh – uh... Ah... I- I'm s- sorry?''

Hearing this, Nancy, got back to her putrid self and smirked.

'_Oh here it comes'_, I thought bitterly.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't _miss-piss-a-pants,'' _she mocked. Que the subtle laughing of lunatics.

I was , again, trying to keep my cool to not yell at her face.

She knew that I didn't _'piss my pants' _. The stupid water fountain got some problem and just the kind fountain it is, decided to squirt water at me (well, in my pants, really).

I was so embarrassed by then. And to make matters worse, the pig group decided that my dignity needed some extra crushing (what's left of it, that is) in front of the whole student body and from then on, I was known as ''Miss – Piss – A- Pants of the Year''. And the amazing school Yancey is, uploaded it in the internet.

Since you all knew that the title _really _**pisses **me off (no pun intended ), you would know that what I did was deserving of a whole month erasing math workbooks, right?

Well, I guess it is.

''I'm surprised, Rodriguez, I didn't really think-''

_**BOOGSH...**_

What I did shocked everyone, but most entirely. Me.

I punched Nancy right in the face and she stumbled back barely able to properly walk, and was knocked out cold.

Seeing Nancy's unconscious body, only now did I realize the damage I made on her face. Her face was purple and bruised and from here, you could see the blood seeping it's way out of her nose.

''_Wow, really didn't thought I could do that.''_

''**That's what you get for pissing me off, bitch!'' **I added insult to injury.

The classroom was filled with an eerie silence.

Gasps and muttering of words were heard. Others just stood there taking in the scene that unfold their very eyes.

Hey, it's not everyday the bully gets knocked out by a wimp. Or so they thought.

I really wasn't _that _of a wimp.

Far from it really. You see my mom and my uncle, decided to train me themselves (they learned defences by their _camp_ ) for ''future happenings''. I asked them what's _that_ supposed to mean but they both _always_ avoid the question like it's _my_ death sentence.

You see, they taught me how to survive a fight, how to win and how it is important to study your opponents' movements.

Right now, we were on archery and spears.

It isn't really _that_ much of a surprise.

I was surprised just a second a go because, although, my family taught me how to fight, I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone. Which according to them, was **stupid.**

Now where we?

Right, my impending doom : **Mrs. Dodds.**

''Ms. Rodriguez!'' yelled the evil Dodds.

I turned to her evil stare and said meekly, ''Yes, Mrs. Dodds?'' and started fidgeting with my bead bracelet.

'' Do you have any idea of what you did?!''

''Uhmm...'' now I'm nervous.

''Oh , now you're nervous?!'' Wow since when did she have mind reading powers?

I looked everywhere but her. Knowing that no one will save me from my doom.

''What do you have to say for yourself?!'' ranted her.

''Madam, I don't...'' I said as I turned to see her eyes.

Bad idea.

Her eyes were red. Not puffy red but bloody red. Her eyes seem to give off this evil aura like any minute from now she'd kill me if I didn't say anything. I got visions in my head like dead corpses of people, all from different genre : from babies, children, to young adult, to parents and to seniors. It was everything but nice. Her eyes showed me how this people were killed. Inhumanly as possible. This were the true meaning of **torture. **Her eyes seeming to send me a message that that was the true meaning of evil. The true meaning of _**death**__._

It took all of my will power to avert my eyes to somewhere else, or rather **someone**.

And that someone just happened to be Grover's best friend : Percy Jackson.

Somehow , Percy managed to make me forget about my troubles. About Nancy, about my scene , about Mrs. Dodds.

He was just _there._

The best part of it?

We _smiled_ at each other.

Hey! It's not everyday a _cute_ boy smile at me, you know!

Yeah, I know, I'm _that_ much of a loser.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mrs. Dodds observed where I was looking at. She smirked and I _swear _ I thought I heard her say, '_The girl could make a great bargaining chip together with the boy's mother. I'm no Aphrodite but I'll be stupid if I didn't notice that they might possibly like each other.'_

I_ really_ swear that I heard her said those exact words.

But **maybe**, _maybe_ it was just my imagination.

Anyway, the class was back from it's current state, the utterly and annoying noises of any typical classrooms.

Somehow Mrs. Dodds had became unbelievably _**calm.**_

Again, wow.

She told me to head to the principal's office after my last period.

To talk about my punishment.

And I did.

It turns out that I wasn't getting anything that is severe , but of course I had detention for the next few weeks. Also, they send my mother a letter about my rash action.

And that was worse than Mrs. Dodds : **my mom**.

Now don't go around thinking that my mom is some strict , abusive , drunkard mom.

No, entirely the opposite actually : sweet, caring and loving.

Now you ask me why I'm panicking about?

Let's just say that I couldn't stand the sad look and the disappointment on her face.  
She really is a special lady and all she had is just me and uncle, mom's brother. My mom didn't have any kind of relationship when my dad left because my mom still loved him. Gabriel ( my uncle) knew too, he also was left by his soon- to –be-wife because of some _interruptions._ He didn't really said much about _her. _But I knew my uncle still love her.

They said that they were waiting for _them._

You call that sweet, romantic? I call that being **insanely** _dumb._

Of course, I didn't said _that _to them, they might kill me!

* * *

Now I'm just here, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering about those beautiful sea – green orbs, ...wait...

Huh?

P.r.o.c.e.s.s.i.n.g

L.o.a.d.i.n.g

100%

Enk!

Error! Error! Error!

Did I just said Percy's eyes were **amazing**?

I couldn't possibly like Percy _like_ that , right?

Well maybe it was just the dog food I **accidentally** ate last week while feeding Blaze (my dog).

Hey! Don't judge! It was bacon okay?! And besides it wasn't _that_ bad.

Oh god, I'm seriously deranged.

Well added that I said Percy's eyes were amazing, I _guess _I **am** deranged.

I _**never**_ ever, **ever** compliment someone, especially a **boy.**

So I guess it's safe to say I'm completely and utterly stupidly deranged- insane.

Well since there's no need to talk about something or _someone,_ I guess it's time to sleep.

Well if you count 8 o'clock a sleeping time.

Nevertheless, I did.

And this was what I dreamed about :

**DREAM**

I was running. From _something _that was anything but **good**.

I looked everywhere.

To my front. My side. Behind. Below. And above.

But found nothing other than trees, trees and more trees.

The pathway was slowly fading.

Turning pitch black from every step that I took.

Before it was completely dark, I heard a voice, calling out my name.

The other was masculine while the other one was soft.

Both of their voices held great panic, fear and worry.

Not to them. But to **me.**

I took one step closer to their direction and it was all it took to darken up the whole forest.

Then it hit me.

I'm alone.

It's dark.

It's scary.

And I'm **afraid.**

And this time I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to cry.

But I couldn't.

It seems like my heart was waiting for the right moment to erupt and it wasn't this time.

I closed my eyes and dreamed.

I dreamed about my house.

About mom.

About uncle.

About my dog.

Getting all of the courage I didn't know I had, I opened my eyelids.

And what I saw made my heart welled up more than the feeling of abandonment.

I was **shocked.**

I was in a hill. With a tall pine tree that stood tall like it was a living human.

I would have really appreciated the scenery that it beholds but the fact that my mom and uncle was fighting off **things **that were in my book.

I was dumb-struck. What the hell is going on? What are they both hiding from me? And why am I here? Why did these **things** want to kill them?

Questions after questions swirled around my head.

I felt like my head was splitting into two.

I cried out in pain and for some reason my uncle was distracted.

He was looking at me, or more on my direction, like I was a goner.

I was shouting his name. But he couldn't hear me! He ran past me and off to the direction he was looking at.

I don't know what was happening but I felt that uneasy feeling I had when Mrs. Dodds stared at me.

The feeling of **death.**

Redirecting my gaze, I was a taken back.

There was **me**!

Crouched in a tree, not wanting to draw any attention.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw a _lady vampire thing,_ waiting to attack and devour my flesh.

But in came my uncle. The thing that he attacked was a goner.

I almost felt bad about the _thing._

**Almost.**

He stabbed his sword with easiness at the lady's heart.

And on his shirt were a load truck of golden dusts like it was the blood of the _things _he killed.

**I was happy!**

For a second there I thought he was going to be dead.

Boy was I **wrong. **

**Very wrong.**

My mom screamed uncle's name. It was like a comparison between a shattering glass or a singing of a dying hyena.

(Great , leave it to me to make jokes in times of being critical.)

Mom was distracted so a monster as huge as a bulldozer had landed a scratch. (seriously, I'm not kidding)

I could tell mom was frustrated at everything that was happening.

How did I know? Based on her irritated face and a deadly roundhouse kick, you could pretty much get the idea.

After the collision of mom's feet with the Cyclops(yes it was a Cyclops), she ran towards my uncle.(more like limping)

I was thankful, they were safe!

But I was too late to celebrate.

I was planning to run into them.

To hug them, but of course fate isn't always at my side.

In my way there, I was stopped by a blinding light. The light was getting bigger and bigger with every step that I took.

Like it was preventing me from them.

And I was right.

The light was gone in a big poof! And so was my parents.

But the big puddle of blood was all it took to make any sense at my sanity.

**They were dead**.

**Gone.**

**Out of this world.**

And with that very moment the least thing I wanted to do right now, _I woke up_.

I awoke up in my bed with a startle expression.

Thank god, it was just a dream!

I was celebrating in my head and kept telling myself that it was all just a dream!

But something in my stomach churned.

Like I should be prepared. Like something bad and devious was bound to happen.

I was scared and cold.

But the series of annoying chatters, noises and laughing brought me up to my usual self.

The usual _'i-don't-care-about-the-world'_ me. And that's what I intend to keep it.

Getting out of my bed, I went to the bathroom of my dorm and bathe.

Got dressed and went to the hallway of the school that I like to call _hell._

Unprepared and without the knowledge of what was yet to come to this day.


End file.
